Psycho-Pass: Shining Pallor
by Molten Leaf
Summary: Instead of Makishima being killed, he is captured and released under several conditions. In his new life Shogo still fights, but stripped of his assets and worth he struggles to find ways to survive. Soon his interests turn in another direction, one he had never dreamed of before. Shogo x OC (Same Shogo Char we all know and love. Highly requested. Estimated 10-20 chapters planned.)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new fanfic, Shining Pallor. (: With the departure of my other Psycho-Pass Fanfic I can now work on this one with a renewed effort, providing much better quality. Check my profile for schedule (days when new chapters will be published) as well as some info on me. Also, if you'd like to see another POV (Has more info) on this prologue, check out Psycho Pass: Lost Grip's Prologue. These two prologues are one and the same 3 Well, here it is!**

* * *

Shogo's eyes were on the moon, the sense of dread and the sadness of departing gnawing at him. _Did I ever dream of anyone else besides you..._ He heard the clicking of the gun being cocked. _Killing me?..._ There was rustling as it was aimed. _Of course not._

The sound of firing was not what Shogo had expected. Loud and whirring, then like an explosion. Yet, it was not him who had taken the shot. There was the sounds of someone struggling behind him, gasping for air and fighting the pain. _Shinya Kougami... It looks like your gamble didn't pay out.._

"So.." Shogo began, eyes closing tiredly.

"Save it, Makishima. You're coming with me." The sound of a Dominator getting ready accompanied her voice, so familiar.

"You made it just on time, inspector.." Makishima said quietly.

With one last look at the sparkling depths of the sky, Makishima fell to the ground. Excruciating pain coursed through his body, burning and shocking him to the point where he could no longer feel. It was so alien, the feeling of being shot by a dominator. All he could think of while the darkness took over was how this, for the first time, was the end.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue! Chapter 1 Is already here *thankfully*. Since this was highly requested I decided to make it, and because of that fact I don't have much to go on. So, ****please ****_review and tell me things you want to see, ideas for plot, and things you'd like to see in the OC._**** This will help me A LOT! Hope to see you guys sticking around!**


	2. Chapter One

**_WELCOME _****to Shining Pallor, a Psycho-Pass Fanfiction. This fanfic is a shipping of Shogo and an OC. Don't worry, i've got a picture of the OC as my profile picture/avatar if you want a better picture of her~ (Seriously, check it out. It's a whole lot better than struggling to picture her in your head :x) If you read BOTH prologues (one listed in author's note on previous chapter) then you should have a pretty decent idea on what went on. Without much further ado, here is Shining Pallor: Chapter One!**

* * *

_"Shogo! Why don't you play with me?" The little girl smiled, holding her little ball with both hands in front of her._

_"I don't get it." The boy pushed his bangs to the side, his honey coloured eyes staring indifferently at the ball._

_"Aw, sure you do! Just follow me, 'kay?" The girl smiled, the ball bouncing towards him._

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the windows into the airy apartment, brushing against a pale man's eyelids. He rolled on to his side, breathing out softly as he opened his eyes to gaze out the window. The reflection in the glass hardly startled him; eyes the colour of honey stared dully back at him, framed by silvery blonde hair. The warmth of the memory was receding, and the warmth of the blanket that covered him soon replaced it. He pushed the blanket off of his thin form, sweeping his legs over the side of the bed onto the wooden floor.

Staring out the floor to ceiling glass window, he watched the people in the street below his third story apartment walk calmly about. Not a dose of stress in the air, and not a single hint of humanity. His eyes swept around the scene that was laid out before him like something from a black and white movie. Monochrome, just as these peoples' lives were. Everything was laid out before them; decisions, life, jobs, even their actions. No longer did humanity have neither the motivation nor the will to actually live. Sibyl guaranteed it.

* * *

Therapy was unnecessary in Shogo's mind, a useless tactic of victory that was most common in the system they lived in. He glanced sideways, the questions from the bearded man that sat just in front of him fading into background noise. White walls and potted plants, most likely fake, decorated the room he was in. A single door was the exit to the room, wooden with a rectangular window above the handle. He could leave if he wanted to, but there wasn't any will to do so. This was his life now, and he had no choice in the matter.

"So, do you have any new interests, Shogo?" The bearded man asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Nothing new." Shogo returned his gaze to the man, resting his chin boredly against his palm.

"That's not good, Shogo. You haven't done anything but stare out your windows for the past month. And it certainly isn't helping your depression." The man said in a professional tone, growing tired of Shogo's disinterest in life itself.

"That's right.." Shogo murmured, thinking of the reason he put behind his therapy. Depression.. Why did I write that? What a joke...

"I think you should interact with some people, maybe attend a social gathering." The man put his clipboard down on the side of his armchair, resting back.

Social gathering? "And how does one get invited to these, as you say, social gatherings?" Shogo sat up straight, paying attention.

The man's eyes brightened in delight and he cracked a small smile. "I'm glad you're interested Shogo. This will be a great thing for you. Here - take this." The man dug under his chair, grabbing a flier and handing it to him. Shogo looked it over, reading it.

Masquerade Extraordinaire!

Attend the greatest social gathering of this season, Friday the Twenty-Sixth.

Located at the West Point Conference Center

"Interesting." Shogo murmured, glancing back at the therapist. A masquerade, this man ought to be blind if he suggest me going to a social gathering. I only did it so he'd let me leave early. Shogo smiled a fake smile, resting his chin back against his palm.

"I'm glad you've decided to go, Shogo. You'd best get going to prepare." The therapist stood up, dusting off his khakis and reaching out to shake Shogo's hand. Shogo eyed it, but then took it reluctantly otherwise.

* * *

_Finally. Free at last of that disgusting place._ Shogo swept his silvery hair out of his face, glancing to the side. He was just outside the office, not yet outside the building. Inside the room next to him he saw a woman receiving therapy. She looked genuinely depressed, and on the verge of breaking down. He smiled to himself, seeing such display of human emotions was surprising and rare; and Shogo was pleased. If his counselor wanted to cure his 'depression' he could cause chaos. Wouldn't _that_ be well worth his time.

* * *

Ever since the incident Shogo spent most of his time, like his therapist claimed, staring out his window. The fool didn't know the different, or at least couldn't tell, between 'staring' and 'observing'. He sat by the window in his living room, sitting on the floor against the plush white carpet, knees against his chest. Outside the world was peaceful and tranquil, masked in familiarity and orderly operations. Every day people did the same thing over and over; never taking a second glance or retracing their steps. It made him sick.

Shogo got up from his spot as soon as night had fallen and the streets went quiet. Lights flashed off as stores closed, and lights went on as parties started. Friday night, and everyone was active. Shogo turned on the light to his glossy bathroom, the tile shining as he stepped across it with his bare feet. Turning to the mirror, he grabbed his toothbrush and some toothpaste, glancing up at himself in the reflective glass. A loose white shirt barely clung to him, slipping off of his shoulders. He smirked, it reminding himself at how much he'd stretched it by attempting to run.

* * *

Even after roughly two hours of lying in bed, he still didn't find the rest he so desperately needed. He hardly slept anymore, restlessness getting to him in the darkest hours of night. Shogo sat up, sitting indian style on top of his bed, glancing out the window. The lights of the city shone like stars in the darkness, illuminating the sidewalk and storefronts with yellow glows. He found himself glancing at the nightstand, checking the time. The masquerade invitation sat next to the digital clock, its fancy gold letters bright against the black paper.

"Well... who's to say I can't just put on a mask?"

* * *

**Please review, review, review! I need ideas for the OC (other than the outline for her + appearance!)**

**This chapter leaves you hanging on so many things, but no worries, all will be explained as time goes on. Estimated length of this story will be around 10-20 chapters, but no more than that. Suggestions are welcome. (: See you Chapter 2!**


End file.
